youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
My Life Before The Games - Melanoi Jet
My life was amazing, just amazing. I cant even joke about it, what I have lost. And what I have gained are completely different. I wouldn't be here in the Capitol, I wouldn't have no one. I wouldn't have killed a man. My hair flows down to my shoulders, I can get whatever I want. Whomever I want. I was loved by all, well all but me. Me and the families of the kids I killed. With my knives. With my shurikens. Does it matter what, I mean I used them all. The girl from 10.....the knife hitting her throat. Or the 2 male, when the shuriken entered his eyes....and I forced his girlfriend to watch. Before ripping her head off, after just placing one cut. I was sick......but so was everyone. They all deserved it.....the guy sent a sword through the stomach of the 11 female. The 10 female implanted the knife in the head of the girl from 3. While she......the bitch from 2. She tortured me first. She slowly took down him.....Ignis.....and now he is gone. Everyone is....My family distracted me. So they were moved away, haven't seen then since last spring. And that was so long ago. Over 7 months. My mentors, stylists and escort all gone. Making me to happy. And I hadn't been in 12 since the victory tour. My home. Our home.... Each night I dream about what happened in the arena, and each night the dreams get worst. From me stepping off the cornucopia, seeing all the kids die. From watching the mutts tear away my allies, but I didn't care. As I still had Ignis. We were alone..and then there was 5 of us left. The 10 female fell.....then Ignis. The 2 male, and finally Metallix. I cant stand the pain, the pain that I felt that night. The night I won. Is the same as the pain I feel now. Its the pain I have felt every waking moment, every moment I spend with my new friends, the friends I was allowed to have. I had loads of friends, I was never rich in District 12, but we found ways to play about. Entering the forests, or the mines. Challenges. Just Ember, Candela and I. The 3 of us. The forests......I cant even remember what they were like. When you are a victor, you can just slip off. Cameras follow you, and I was sadly a victor. My eyes long to see the soft green branches, feel the brush of the grass against my leg. Everything I want, I cant have. And everything I hate I can have. Everyday I see the plastic faces of my 'best friends'. And they see my 'smiling'. Its all fake....I cant smile. The last time I smiled was that day. The reaping day. I hated some parts of my life before the games, but not even half as much as I hate it now. Before the games I fought, I got a boyfriend, we broke up. But now...I just cant even explain. I just cant bear it....the pain fills my eyes as I collapse into my bed. More like my prison. Unless I have an occupation, or a man to see I was in my room. My room. Back in 12 I had a small room. Basic. A decently good bed, with a simple chest of drawers, that could fit all I had. Where as now, I had a massive bed, the size of my room almost, with a closet the size of the bed, and not even that could fit all the stuff I owned. Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions